Osamaville
Osamaville, formerly Osama Bin Laden Memorial Village, is the Capital City and largest city of World 2. It was founded by geogzm and tyler after a map reset. History After being heavily inspired by the city Al Gothein on Profanwolf's SMP server, Geogzm set out to create his own organized desert masterpiece. Whilst tyler and jack waged a war with their OP powers, Geogzm snuck in to the desert and began to flatten the terrain. Out of sandstone, he built a wall which was to become the foundations of Osamaville. Tyler soon came to the town and it grew in to a flourishing paradise, rich with trade and work. The acting mayors of the city are Geogzm and Tyler. Geogzm focuses on lots, districts and planning whilst Tyler focuses on economy, residents and law. Law The jurisdiction of Osamaville is as such: *Stealing You will be killed once for stealing. Your items will be taken and stored in a chest for you to pick up later. *Murder One count of Murder: You will be killed once. Your items will be taken and, depending on the fate of your victims items, your items will either be kept for you to gather later or donated to new players. Three counts of Murder: The people of Osamaville have the right to murder you if they please. Your items are the property of the City if you die. Five counts of Murder: You will be killed on sight. Your home will be deconstructed and sold and your items will be taken by the city to give to the newer players. Ten counts of Murder: You will be killed everywhere that follows the World 2 set of laws. You may face a ban. *Terrorism/Destruction You will be constantly killed on sight in the city. You are banished. You also face a permaban. Jail Osamaville has a jail located a short walk away from the city walls. Players will be jailed there for certain crimes. Districts The city is as of the moment split in to three districts. * Residential District This is, quite simply, where people live. As of current there are two occupied houses. There are also two lots and two houses for sale. District Rules: *Houses must be 6x7x7 maximum *Houses must be made of sand, sandstone and wood and have red cloth adorned on the exterior somewhere. *Houses must have a sign indicating that they are occupied. *Pre-built houses may only be modified upon purchase and permission from the original creator/mayor. * Agriculture District The Agriculture district is where animals are kept, wheat is grown and most food production goes on. It is surrounded by the Residential District. There is currently one wheat plantation, one chicken farm and one pig pen. There is also a building here. District Rules: *Plantations can be any size up to 10x8x5. Anybody wishing to own a larger plantation must buy two plantation lots next to eachother, at which point they will be granted permission to interconnect the two. *Farms may be any size up to 10x8x3. Anybody wishing to own a larger farm must buy two farms/farm lots next to eachother, at which point they will be interconnected yadda yadda ding ding. *If there is no room left in the Agriculture District, anybody wishing to farm is advised to relocate to an out-of-city farm and merely travel in to sell their goods. *Destroying somebody else's farm will NOT lead to you being banned, but rather killed on sight whilst in the city. * Private District The private district is a district planned by geogzm. The private district is where richer people will live, with lots selling for 80-120 diamonds and mansions selling for 130-200 diamonds. It will most likely be a very large district as private homes will be located in spacious areas. *District Rules: *Lots may be any size up to 40x40x16. *Homes may be any size up to 40x40x16. *Lots/homes will be surrounded with a 'land lot' that denotes the owner's private land. They are free to build anything on this lot as long as it does not exceed a height of 7 blocks. *Land lots may be up to 70x70. Depth of land lots will be covered as the purchase is made. *It is completely up to the owner of a piece of land to determine whether people are allowed in. It is their responsibility to defend the land and deal with trespassers. The city takes no responsibility in this unless thieving, destruction or murder occurs.